Secret Meeting
by Lunar-Eclipse22
Summary: Blaise and Pansy Share a secret meeting that changes her life.Please R&R. All reviews welcome and replied to.


Secret Meeting.

Summary: Blaise and Pansy share a secret meeting that will change her life.

She gazed outside. She sat alone in the astronomy tower, waiting. The stars blinked continually in the midnight sky, overlooking the dark Hogwarts grounds. Pansy fiddled absently with her gold and sapphire pendent, her hair tied loosely behind her. She hadn't bothered to get dressed for the occasion. She wore a grey and white jumper dress, black jeans and dolly shoes, especially elaborated with golden thread. She heard footsteps and immediately stood up, wand at the ready. It was several moments before a slow tapping could be heard from the other side of the door. "It's me panz" a male voice said. Pansy rolled her eyes as if annoyed and with the flick of her wand opened the door. "Alohamora". The door clicked and swung open, revealing a tall handsome black guy she knew to be named Blaise. A smile crept on to her face as she ran into his arms and held his gaze. "Hey there, "and kissed her lightly on the head. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked attentively. Her smile widened and her grip on him tightened as she hit him playfully replying "erm, yeah, obviously. Would I be here if I didn't?" she asked tartly. He looked at her and she said "sorry, of course I want this more than anything." They broke apart and locked the door. Blaise was holding a book with the title_**" ye olde **__**Celtic**__** rituals" **_ embedded across it. Pansy and Blaise conjured 6 candles which they placed 4 of the clockwise around the room, and a smooth carpet which they put in the middle... They stood opposite each other, placing the 2 remaining candles in front of them and kneeled, opening the book and placing it between them. Pansy sighed and closed her eyes momentarily, taking a deep breath. Blaise placed his hand on her knee and smiled. She returned is smile and they read out loud from the book.

_**"Star**__** crossed lovers**_

_**And we pledge**_

_**Our lives together**_

_**And **__**I**__** hereby **__**allege**_

_**You for me and me for you**_

_**May that be **__**strong**_

_**And our love true."**_

Blaise took a ring out of his pocket. It was platinum with 3 diamonds and slipped it onto pansy's finger. A small tear leaked out of her eye as she placed a silver ring onto is finger. They smiled and pansy said" is that it?" Blaise leaned forward and as he descended his mouth onto hers he said "not until I kiss the bride". They kissed for several moments and broke apart. The wind had become pleasantly warmer due to the candle light. "Are you sure you want to go through with it, cos if you don't I'll under..."Blaise Started

"Sshhh" Pansy put a finger on his lips" since when was I ever indecisive?" she raised a curved eyebrow and smiled wickedly. Blaise sighed and said "lay don" Pansy did as she was told and lay in the centre of the circle on the rug. Her heart was pounding as she remembered the day she found out Blaise's secret. That'll explain the night time walks to clear his head, She thought, looking straight ahead. Blaise leaned over her and brushed away her hair from her face. He looked into her hazel eyes and looked for the answer he was looking for. "Don't just sit there, get on with it, I have a life you know" said Pansy, slightly annoyed. She hated waiting, and Blaise knew it. He grinned and said "It won't hurt, I promise"

"I know" she said in a small but powerful voice. He lowered his head towards her neck and pieced the side of her skin.

The pinprick was gone as soon as it had some and a sudden rush of warm pleasure soon filled her. Blaise raised his head, slit his wrist with his wand and lowered it onto pansy's mouth. She hesitated before looking into his eyes and sucked on it. Wow, not as bad as I thought, she thought. She shivered suddenly and her eyes became blurred. She blinked several times and realised that she could see better, sharper than before... Blaise gently pulled his wrist away, and healed it with his wand. He touched her hand and heard a sharp intake of breath. Changes already taking place, he thought. Pansy found her voice and said "am I going to melt in daylight?" Blaise laughed and helped her up. "Nah, you're a witch, it won't affect you like that. You just, fell, hear, smell and see better. And you also become more touch sensitive. Only pure vampires need to wear a moonstone to prevent them melting. Like m dad." He gave a short bitter laugh. Pansy conjured a mirror and studied herself. Sure enough, as soon as she touched her skin, she felt herself more than before. Blaise handed her a glass of red liquid "drink. You're gonna need it". She took it and uttered "thanks". She sipped it apprehensively. "What is it?" She drank from the glass looking at Blaise.

"Special mix, panz" He said, taking the glass from her. She raised an eyebrow "potion blood and cranberry juice. And cos you're still a witch, you don't need blood as much. Once every 3 months should be enough." "Happy now?"

"With you, well, I could have done better, but..."

Oh ha-ha Parkinson" he embraced pansy and looked into her eyes "or should I say Zabini" He smiled and they shared a kiss they would never forget.


End file.
